


Dark on Me.

by Yoari_Dank



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angustía, Crimen, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoari_Dank/pseuds/Yoari_Dank
Summary: Charlie era una inocente y delicada criatura dotada con una bondad sin sentido. Él lo supo con el pasar de los días estando en su compañía y lo rectificó en ese momento cuando vio la mirada abatida en su semblante; en el fondo Charlie se aferraba a la idea de que había bondad en él.Tanto como la amaba, también admitió que era bastante ingenua en ese aspecto por creer en semejante tontería. En él no residía bondad alguna.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Corazón Sangrante.

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel no me pertenece es propiedad de Vivienne Medrano, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.
> 
> Este fic es un corte de Universo Alterno, por ende los personajes son humanos.

_**Capítulo 1. Corazón sangrante.** _

-.-

-.-

_**(Presente).** _ __

Ella mantuvo la mirada fija hacia el frente, de pie tras del enorme y frío vidrio de cristal transparente que la separaba de la habitación contigua.

Charlotte Magne apenas entendía la situación por la que estaba atravesando y en la que se vio involucrada por azares del destino. Sin embargo aprovecharía el tiempo restante para contemplar el rostro del hombre que le devolvía una miraba resuelta y una sonrisa confiada desde el otro lado del cristal; lo único a su alcance en esos momentos.

La necesidad imperiosa de correr hacia él invadió su ser. La mujer parpadeó lentamente sin perder detalle de lo que acontecía dentro de esa habitación y se desentendió por completo del mundo que la rodeaba; la angustia, la pena y más que nada… el dolor, se reflejaron en su semblante.

 ** _"Alastor"_ **clamó ella en silencio desde el interior de su mente con la esperanza de que él pudiera escuchar el llamado de su desesperación.

Charlie no quería presenciar esto. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber conocido a ese hombre en el lapso de tiempo indicado, antes de que sus demonios despertaran y lo descarrilaran a través de ese oscuro sendero que lo llevó a su perdición.

—Espero te pudras en el infierno.

Una voz cargada de odio y rabia profirió desde el interior de la habitación, abstrayendo a Charlie de sus pensamientos y ocasionando que una exhalación altamente indignada escapara de ella cuando recepcionó dichas palabras.

Un hombre vistiendo una bata blanca se acercó a Alastor y lo miró desde su posición con algo que Charlie catalogó como falta de compasión, luego miró a Alastor quien a pesar de la severidad en los ojos del hombre, mantuvo una mirada fija inquebrantable con diversión. Algo que para cualquier otra persona hubiese sido inverosímil dada su situación actual.

Alastor no era un hombre convencional, mantenía esa impía personalidad que apelaba a la cordialidad rayando en una caballerosidad y excéntrico sentido del humor bizarro. Una sonrisa, incluso en el peor de los casos, siempre fue el sello distintivo que lo caracterizó.

Los ojos marrones de Alastor se estrecharon en el sujeto para dejarle entrever que esas palabras no hicieron más que causarle diversión, reprimió una silenciosa risa malvada al notar cómo él frunció el ceño ante su intensa mirada. ¿Quería romperlo? ¿Quebrar su estabilidad con esas palabras? Entonces tendría que hacer más que eso y rogar por tener algo de suerte.

El hombre con la bata extrajo tres diminutos frascos y una jeringa para después colocarlos sobre una de las frías mesas de metal junto a la incómoda camilla donde Alastor se encontraba parcialmente sedado. Miró por última vez el reloj que colgaba sobre la pálida y deprimente pared blanca y con la decisión tomada, mezcló las tres sustancias cristalinas a través de la jeringa.

El sujeto se acercó a la camilla repasando mentalmente el procedimiento a seguir, a saber, tenía la noción básica de cómo proceder con las pobres e infelices almas descarriadas que llegaban a esa habitación. Las instrucciones fueron claras: mantener las manos y pies fijados a esa camilla y dejar que el efecto de las sustancias hicieran efecto.

La mirada de Alastor se aferró al frente e ignoró las sonrisas de satisfacción de los espectadores, poniendo toda su atención a una sola persona de entre ese reducido grupo de gente que se había reunido con mórbido interés al espectáculo final de su repertorio.

Una conexión surgió entre él y esa pequeña mujer.

Las manos de Charlie estaban hechas un puño a la altura de su pecho y su respiración era bastante agitada al sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba con frenesí ante la expectativa del destino de Alastor.

—No tienes por qué ver esto —Vaggie le habló desde atrás con el afán de hacerla desistir de presenciar el desenlace de toda esa situación a sabiendas de cuán duro le debía resultar todo eso—. Vayamos al auto y esperemos a los demás afuera. Cuando todo esto termine te llevaré a casa.

Charlie no se inmutó ante su propuesta, ni siquiera la consideró una opción plausible a seguir pero reconoció lo generosa que era su amiga al querer reprimir el sufrimiento por el que estaba atravesando.

—No lo entiendes Vaggie, claro que tengo qué —Aun dándole la espalda, Charlie casi tuvo éxito en evitar que su tono se mantuviera firme. Se acercó más al enorme y frío cristal que separaba ese oscuro pasillo de la pequeña sala—. Simplemente no puedo irme ahora, si lo hago jamás me lo perdonaré. —Ella no le había dicho esto a nadie—. Huir de la manera más cobarde cuando él me necesita, no puedo y no quiero.

Por supuesto, se dijo Vaggie, ella nunca sería indiferente a la gente o su dolor. Charlie nunca ignoró el sufrimiento de cualquiera relacionado o no con ella.

—Charlie, entiéndelo nada te ata a él. No fue más que un engaño, desde el momento en el que lo conociste —Ya no pudo más, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón y evitar que siguiera aferrada a semejante aberración—. ¿Lo crees inocente? Todo lo que te ha dicho fueron viles mentiras, ¿y sabes que es lo peor Charlie? que ingenuamente has creído cada una de ellas.

La pequeña y rubia mujer bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y por una fracción de segundo el rostro de Vaggie resplandeció con esperanza.

—Yo sé que no lo es —Admitió Charlie con dolor, demasiados años siendo juzgada por otros acarrearon desconfianza en ella misma y ahora, juzgar a Alastor la dejó emocionalmente quebrada—. Pero, no me importa quién fue antes o las cosas que hizo en ese entonces. Eso es irrelevante ahora Vaggie porque en menos de treinta minutos todo habrá acabado para siempre.

Charlotte deseó despertar justo en este momento y encontrarlo junto a ella como muchas otras veces, mirándola a los ojos y jurándole con esa apremiante e inconfundible sonrisa que todo estaría bien mientras le susurraba palabras que hacían a su corazón dar un brinco. Pero entendió que eso no era más que una simple ilusión que su desesperada mente y corazón se empeñaron en anhelar.

Quería encontrar esperanza en ese mundo que le había dado la espalda.

—Cariño, él no es inocente —Se obligó a responder Vaggie, soportando el reflejo de la expresión de Charlie en el cristal—. Es un asesino, él mataría a cualquiera o cualquier cosa sin pestañear. Incluso a ti si así lo hubiese querido, entiende, no tiene principios morales ni le importa alguien que no sea él mismo.

Error.

Vaggie estaba equivocada en ese aspecto. Los pensamientos de Charlie se dirigieron a Alastor y todas esas ocasiones que compartieron juntos durante ese año, todas las miradas que le dedicó y las palabras que le susurró al oído. No, Alastor quizá era un corazón sangrante al que le faltaba compasión, pero a pesar de ello pudo ver el atisbo de un sentimiento en él cuando estaba a su lado.

—Pero no lo hizo, él nunca me lastimó de ninguna manera. Pudo ser cualquier cosa —Una de las manos de Charlie se apoyó en el cristal con fuerza, justo sobre la figura semi inconsciente de Alastor—. Por eso necesitaba a alguien imparcial, a alguien que no juzgara y lo encontrara como culpable o inocente… necesito una amiga no un verdugo Vagg… ¿entiendes?

Las palabras calaron hondo en Vaggie y el pensamiento de que a Charlie realmente no parecía importarle lo que él había hecho se perpetuó con horror en su mente. Nadie en su sano juicio diría semejantes cosas; no lo comprendía del todo, o al menos no quería comprender el significado de dicho juicio.

La respuesta le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y no hizo nada para mejorar su conmoción.

—Sabes —Vaggie le dio ahora la espalda cuando se dispuso a salir. No soportaría ver a su mejor amiga sufrir y si Charlie no quería retirarse del lugar entonces sería ella la que se marchara—. De una u otra forma tenía el presentimiento de que ese sujeto sostenía un secreto perturbador dentro de él. —Se quedó un momento callada escogiendo sus siguientes palabras—. Y me siento culpable por no estar ahí cuando ese imbécil entró a tu vida, pero ten por seguro que estaré contigo de ahora en más, que siempre tendrás una amiga en mi cariño.

Charlie no dijo nada, pero dignificó las palabras de Vaggie con una rápida mirada cuando ella se marchaba por el oscuro y frío pasillo. Su mirada regresó al interior de la habitación y entonces su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El hombre -a quien ella reconoció como "ejecutor"- rodeó a Alastor en una forma lenta y casi metódica al caminar como si estuviera observando a su próxima presa. Un mal presentimiento le sobrevino y se convirtió en realidad cuando éste hundió la aguja de la jeringa sobre la piel del hombre a quien todos llamaban culpable.

Aun en ese estado de semiinconsciencia la sonrisa de Alastor jamás vaciló y sus penetrantes ojos se encontraban semiabiertos estudiando cada uno de los movimientos del otro hombre cuando se inclinó para susurrarle algo.

Luchando por respirar, Alastor sonrió desagradablemente al bastardo frente a él escondiendo así algún indicio de cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento, un intento por salvaguardar el orgullo que aun poseía. En la lejanía fue consciente de Charlie, cómo una de sus manos se extendían hacia él en un vano intento por alcanzarlo.

Charlie, una inocente y delicada criatura dotada con una bondad sin sentido. Él lo supo con el pasar de los días estando en su compañía y lo rectificaba en ese momento cuando vio la mirada abatida en su semblante; en el fondo Charlie se aferraba a la idea de que había bondad en él.

Tanto como la amaba, también admitió que era bastante ingenua en ese aspecto por creer en semejante tontería. En él no residía la bondad.

Él sólo era un pecador recibiendo una penitencia después de ser juzgado, jamás sintió remordimiento alguno por los crímenes que cometió y eso no cambiaria incluso en el último minuto.

Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la mujer y algo dentro de Alastor se removió, pero en esta ocasión no fue el sentimiento placentero por el sufrimiento ajeno; en el pasado tal demostración de miseria hubiese sido todo un espectáculo digno de admirar, ahora la infelicidad de esa criatura sólo le provocó un enorme malestar.

La idea de que a alguien le importara si vivía o moría era tan extraña y ajena a él que no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

—Sonríe cariño —resopló apenas con el poco aliento que le quedaba—. Nos encontraremos de nuevo en el infierno, mi bella demonio.

Más lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de Charlie acompañados de gritos de impotencia.

La respiración de Alastor se detuvo y los latidos de su corazón cesaron, la luz de sus ojos perdieron ese peculiar y peligroso brillo que lo caracterizaba. Y fue todo, la llama en su interior se extinguió para siempre de la manera en la que él siempre imaginó.

Estaba muerto.

.

.


	2. El encanto de un Demonio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie reconoce que nacer en una cuna de oro no garantiza la felicidad y que la sonrisa amable de un extraño le provoca extrañas emociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazbin Hotel no me pertenece es propiedad de Vivzie Pop (Vivienne Medrano), yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. 

**Capítulo 2. El encanto de un demonio.**

**.-.**

**_(Un año atrás)._ **

**.-.**

Charlie miró la elegante estructura de ladrillo que se cernía sobre ella con visible arrogancia dentro de esa habitación, el techo abovedado con hermosos murales y elegantes candelabros que colgaban de ésta y hacían juego con los muebles tallados a mano.

Una atmósfera tranquila que sólo el dinero puede comprar… montones de dinero.

Para ella no fue más que una jaula de oro de la que escapó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

La cabeza de la chica bajó por el temor a enfrentar al hombre frente a ella quien todavía se negaba a emitir palabra alguna desde que entró a esa oficina. Muy temprano esa mañana, Charlie recibió el mensaje apremiante solicitando -más bien exigiendo- hablar con ella cuanto antes, sin embargo ahora él se negaba a dirigirle la palabra e incluso mirarla.

Un mal augurio.

—Bueno ¿entonces de qué querías hablar papá?

Casi como respuesta a la pregunta y sin pensar, Lucifer Magne arrojó a la mesa de madera oscura el ejemplar del periódico matutino de ese día, las páginas volaron por el aire y se esparcieron por el piso de mármol pulido justo a los pies de Charlie. La chica tomó la única hoja que quedaba sobre la mesa y observó con horror el motivo del llamado de su padre, así como la razón por la que él parecía genuinamente disgustado y mortalmente frío con ella.

La sonrisa característica en el rostro del hombre no era más que un grato recuerdo, sí, su padre era el epitome de fúrico y decepcionado.

Él era un bajo y delgado hombre de semblante angelical y belleza considerable, la misma que había legado a Charlie como su primogénita. El cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia atrás dejó entrever las delicadas facciones de Lucifer que ahora se encontraban oscurecidas y parcialmente retorcidas debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo.

—Primera plana Charlotte —Muy deliberadamente su mirada se movió hacia la hoja que su hija aun sostenía en sus manos.

**_"Charlotte"._ **

Oh, él no solía llamarla por su nombre completo a menos que estuviera realmente enojado con ella. Por lo general Lucifer llamaba a su hija por tiernos apelativos que demostraban a más no poder su amor y devoción por ella.

Algo andaba mal y Charlie sabía a la perfección de qué se trataba.

—Papá yo no quise… no fue mi intención… —Trató de replicar, arrugando la página del periódico en sus manos en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

Él no le dejó continuar y procedió a interrumpir para dejar en claro el principal motivo de su llamado, a su parecer las cosas no podían seguir así.

— ¿Entonces no fue tu intención pelear en televisión abierta con Katie Killjoy en la entrevista que yo te conseguí? —El sarcasmo de Lucifer colgó en el aire, se instaló en el cuerpo de Charlie y provocó un ligero estremecimiento—. Una entrevista que según recuerdo, pediste durante mucho tiempo.

Charlie arrugó la frente y se mordió el labio inferior delineado en negro, sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos casi rompieron la carne presionada en ellos. Admitió con vergüenza que su padre tenía razón en la última parte, ella estuvo casi rogando por esa oportunidad desde hacía bastante tiempo y lo hostigó hasta el cansancio para conseguirle una entrevista con el canal; una que torpemente estropeó cuando le dio el primer puñetazo a la molesta presentadora.

— ¿Tampoco fue tu culpa que Tom Tench llegara al hospital con quemaduras de tercer grado porque le prendiste fuego? —Lucifer siguió con los cargos de su hija.

—Katie me provocó, se burló públicamente del proyecto —replicó Charlie y apartando la silla con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo—. Y fue el cigarrillo de esa perra el que cayó sobre Tom y le prendió fuego. —Los puños de Charlie se cerraron con fuerza sobre la mesa pero sin atreverse a golpear la madera en su arranque de ira.

¿Quién podría culparla? Katie se burló hasta el cansancio de ella y del motivo por el cual se encontraba en dicha entrevista y Charlie explotó contra esa odiosa e infame mujer, lo que siguió fueron una serie de eventos desafortunados que la dejaron en ridículo frente a media ciudad.

Muy a pesar de Charlie el fracaso y el desdén parecían una constante en su vida, comprendió entonces que nacer en una cuna de oro no garantizaba el éxito y la devoción de todo el mundo. Su propio padre incluso muy a pesar del amor que sentía por ella también la consideraba un fracaso y quizá una vergüenza para su linaje; aunque preferiría morir antes que admitirlo abiertamente.

A pesar de que Lucifer financiaba su pequeño proyecto humanitario no quería decir que creyera cien por ciento en su causa y eso le dolió a Charlie. La cara de Lucifer estaba completamente sin emoción alguna y Charlie se puso rígida ante la expectativa de lo que su padre fuese a decir.

—Esto no puede seguir así Charlotte —Él le dio una mirada severa—. Todo este asunto del centro de rehabilitación y la caridad es una tontería ¿tienes idea de que le hace a la reputación de nuestra familia?

Por supuesto, se dijo Charlie; la carrera política de su padre acaparaba más su atención que los deseos e intereses que pudiera tener ella; Lucifer la amaba de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero era demasiado orgulloso y ambicioso para quitar el dedo del renglón de la política y darle el verdadero apoyo que ella necesitaba. El hombre le daba las sobras de su apoyo más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

No era justo.

—Mamá me apoya en esto, ella sí cree en mí y pensé que tú también lo harías con el tiempo. —Sufriendo por las palabras de su padre, Charlie se quebró y dejó salir un par de lágrimas que finalmente se derramaron sobre la mesa y salpicaron la fotografía donde Katie y ella peleaban a puño limpio sobre el escritorio del estudio.

Esa era la parte más difícil de ser mortal, ver a la gente que amas darte la espalda. Hizo una mueca dolorosa ante ese pensamiento purgándolo de inmediato de su mente y corazón. Si tan sólo Lucifer pudiese ser como su madre o tener un ápice de confianza en ella, entonces no se sentiría tan triste y desolada como lo estaba en estos momentos.

Algo en el interior de Lucifer se removió con remordimiento al hacer llorar de esa manera a su adorada hija, Charlie era demasiado buena para su propio bien y esa era su mayor debilidad en ese mundo podrido en el que vivían. El seno de una sociedad corrupta e indómita que no dudaba en aplastar a los más débiles; se dijo entonces que esto era para hacer fuerte a esta niña, pero ver reflejado el sentimiento y la traición en el rostro de su hija le partió el corazón.

—Charlie, cielo… —Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para tocar su hombro, tratando así de apaciguar el temblor en el cuerpo de su hija por el llanto que derramaba—. Realmente estoy intentándolo, pero no puedo seguir viendo cómo te humillas y te hundes cada vez más en algo que es una causa perdida. No quiero que malgastes tu tiempo.

No. No estaba desperdiciando el tiempo, ayudar a otros no era malgastar el tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Funcionará —susurró entre hipidos—. Esto no es una causa perdida te lo prometo y sé que estarás orgulloso de mí, ambos, mamá y tú.

La mano de Lucifer descendió hasta su brazo y acarició con ternura esa zona dándole a entender que él ya no estaba molesto con ella. Ver a su pequeña en semejante estado de vulnerabilidad y tratando de demostrar su punto con esa confianza logró apaciguar el enojo anterior por la noticia de un periódico amarillista. Arreglaría el asunto y ocultaría el escándalo lo mejor que pudiera con los medios y sus asociados, pero por ahora quería reconfortar un poco a su hija.

Le lastimaría en demasía ganarse el desprecio de Charlie y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—Eso espero cielo… eso espero.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**_"Happy Center"_**

Fue el nombre designado al establecimiento que Charlie se empeñó en abrir con el capital que sus padres apostaron e invirtieron a su favor. El lugar era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a muchos pacientes, la labor principal fue tal como la heredera de Lucifer lo estableció; ayudar a personas con problemas de adicción y otras en estado de vulnerabilidad específica.

La premisa siempre fue brindar ayuda a aquellos que la necesitaran.

Con el pasar de los días Charlie tuvo una idea ambiciosa para expandir el proyecto, la que por supuesto terminó siendo el hazme reír de Katie y seguramente la audiencia en general después de ser ridiculizada por la presentadora.

Su odio hacia ella creció desde aquel entonces.

La segunda fase era apenas una idea que tomaba forma y se consideraba un prototipo de proyecto social altruista, fuera como fuese, Charlie lo materializaría a pesar de cualquier cosa.

—Nos vemos mañana cariño. —despidió Vaggie terminando de acomodar los expedientes que momentos atrás se encontraban esparcidos sobre el escritorio.

Charlie vaciló un segundo antes de enviarle una mirada a su amiga y socia para cuestionar con una expresión tácita si realmente estaba segura de su decisión de enviarla a casa. Era tarde pero no le pareció justo dejarle a ella todo el trabajo sin terminar de ese día sólo porque Vaggie consideró que necesitaba irse temprano y deshacerse del estrés y cansancio de la semana.

La discusión con su padre aún le afectaba y lidiar con la administración del centro ocasionó que sufriera un ligero cuadro de estrés, lo que desembocó en problemas para dormir y bajara sus niveles de productividad; Vaggie perdió la cuenta del número de expedientes corruptos esa semana por la falta de atención de su amiga.

—Ve a descansar Charlie, no te preocupes por nada. Hemos terminado con la mayor parte del trabajo del día de hoy —Vaggie le dio una sonrisa conciliadora para tratar de calmar la culpa que de seguro estaba sintiendo—. Por favor ¿quieres? O me obligaras a arrastrarte hasta tu casa y encerrarte hasta que estés más tranquila.

Charlie rió ante el pensamiento del comentario de su mejor amiga, nunca tentaría su suerte con ella y Vaggie parecía estar suplicando que acatara su pedido. La preocupación por su estado fue palpable y no le gustó causarle tal malestar.

—Gracias Vagg, no sé qué haría sin ti. —Envolvió a Vaggie en un fuerte abrazo y le regaló una genuina sonrisa.

Apreciaba demasiado a esa chica.

Sin dar otro reproche, Charlie recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Quizá no lo parecía o se negó a reconocer lo cansada que se sentía con toda esa situación y el escándalo anterior.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba tan frío afuera que apenas podía moverse, la brisa helada la congeló literal y figurativamente quitándole la respiración cuando un agudo temblor sacudió su cuerpo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría soportar tal inclemencia del clima esa noche? Al parecer sólo ella.

La chica apretó los dientes para evitar que éstos rechinaran y se dirigió hacia la derecha en busca de la intersección que la llevaría a casa, Charlie asumió la independencia cuando el proyecto del centro despegó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos e intentó ver su camino pero lo único que encontró fue una negrura imposible que ni siquiera las farolas que parpadeaban a un ritmo intermitente lograron atenuar. Charlie vaciló cuando se dio cuenta de que la oscura calle se encontraba totalmente vacía.

El sonido de sus tacones al repiquetear por el frío suelo adoquinado provocó un eco abismal y casi fantasmal que despertó el ladrido de un solitario perro en la cercanía, algo que la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Tratando de calmar su corazón palpitante por la adrenalina buscó en su bolso el teléfono celular que su madre insistió en obsequiarle, la pantalla iluminó su rostro de lleno y casi la cegó momentáneamente.

Encendió la linterna integrada en ésta para repeler un poco esa siniestra oscuridad y la sostuvo a modo de escudo frente a ella. Caminó un par de metros más antes de volver a detenerse, esta vez la oscuridad no tuvo nada que ver con el repentino pavor que le invadió el cuerpo; el sonido reptante de algo que se acercaba y la impresión de sentirse observada ocasionó que su pulso se acelerara y se paralizara en medio de la calle.

Charlie volvió la cabeza hacia ambos lados para divisar a quien fuese -o lo que fuese- que la estuviera siguiendo pero para su decepción no encontró nada más que el vacío, trató de calmarse con el pensamiento de que tal vez su imaginación le hacía una mala jugada en esos momentos.

Percibió su propio aliento agitado, caliente y pesado ante la paranoia.

El sonido de una piedra al romperse en el suelo llamó su atención constatando que definitivamente no estaba sola en esa desolada calle, la rubia mujer tragó saliva y apretó el celular en sus manos al punto en el casi lo hizo añicos.

Y luego, pasos cada vez más cerca de ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Correr? ¿Gritar? ¿esconderse? ¿Enfrentarlo? No estaba del todo segura pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Una fría mano tocó el diminuto hombro y la adrenalina se disparó, el corazón de Charlie palpitó desenfrenadamente ocasionando que el sudor comenzara a formarse en su frente y las pupilas se dilataran, fue apenas un parpadeo lo que duró la conmoción hasta que se volvió dolorosamente con lentitud hacia el dueño de dicha mano.

Y entonces lo vio: un hombre mucho más alto que ella inclinado a la altura de su rostro mirándola con diversión y otra expresión que Charlie no pudo terminar de identificar. Por un momento ella juró que los ojos de aquel hombre tenían una oscuridad propia pero descartó la idea cuando vio una enorme sonrisa en su semblante.

—Oh querida, disculpa mi atrevimiento creo que te he confundido con alguien más —El misterioso hombre habló con un tono jovial suavizando el contacto de su mano sobre el hombro de la chica—. ¿Qué hace una delicada criatura caminando en la oscuridad de la noche a semejante hora? —Aún así, él no rompió el contacto entre ambos.

Charlie parecía un diminuto ciervo a mitad de la carretera cegado y asustado por las farolas de un automóvil.

— ¿Estás perdida cariño? —insistió el hombre al ver que ella no respondía, su tono no perdió el ligero toque de diversión y expectación.

A ella le costó hablar con él tocándola y con su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo que casi lo consideraría una violación al espacio personal, el hombre la miraba con tanta intensidad que ella terminó por sonrojarse en vergüenza. La última vez que estuvo así de cerca con un hombre fue con el pedazo de basura que resultó ser su ex novio, desde entonces Charlie se enfocó en otros asuntos y dejó de lado éste tipo de situaciones.

—Lindura ¿te encuentras bien? —La otra mano del extraño pasó frente al rostro de la chica para tatar de llamar su atención. Pero su voz no perdió el tinte de diversión.

Hubo una pausa larga antes de que Charlie pudiese reaccionar, confundida miró vacilante al sujeto mientras sudor helado caía por su rostro debido a la conmoción. Él echó la cabeza a un lado sin perder el humor, esperando, solo aguardando lo que esa criatura fuese a decir.

—Si… yo… —susurró la chica llevando las manos a su pecho para apaciguar los latidos de su corazón—. Lo siento, estaba oscuro y usted me asustó… creí que…

—Comprensible querida —El hombre retiró la mano del hombro de Charlie y la sacudió al aire para desestimar su comentario—. Las calles de esta ciudad albergan ruines delincuentes que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de dañar a una hermosa mujer que vaga en soledad por la oscuridad de la noche. —Se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz mientras la inspeccionaba con disimulo.

No mentía, ella poseía una belleza angelical que la hacía ver demasiado inocente para su propio bien. Algo que vio en pocas mujeres a lo largo de su vida y esto sin duda le causó interés. Charlie no lo notó, pero la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó aún más.

—Es el único camino de regreso a casa desde el trabajo, debo recorrer toda la cuadra hasta la intersección y por alguna razón las farolas están descompuestas, así que…

Oh, también era sincera. Todo un espécimen extraño hoy en día, se dijo el hombre.

—Es triste que los impuestos robados a la ciudadanía no se destinen a la infraestructura decadente de esta ciudad ¿no es así dulzura? —comentó como si hablara sólo del frío clima de la temporada pero ella no respondió—. Por supuesto ¡que descortés de mi parte! —Él se rió con humor antes de tenderle la mano—. Mis disculpas por haberla asustado. Me llamo Alastor, un placer querida.

Con una mano escondida tras su espalda y la otra en el aire esperando a que ella la tomara, Alastor se inclinó ligeramente como lo haría todo un caballero. Charlie contuvo el aliento ante tal muestra de respeto, el extraño se mostraba demasiado amable y dispuesto en su actitud.

—En verdad no tiene nada de qué disculparse —Tomó la mano de Alastor y la estrechó—. Soy Charlie, bueno en realidad Charlotte pero me gusta más Charlie. —Ella lo miró a los ojos pero eran inescrutables bajo esa oscuridad, el leve reflejo de la luna ayudó un poco a disipar la negrura.

En un acto inesperado Alastor se llevó la mano de Charlie a los labios para plantar un ligero beso en él cuidando en todo momento de mantener el contacto visual con ella.

—Hermoso nombre para tan bella dama. —repuso aun sosteniendo la mano de Charlie cerca de sus labios, instando así a golpear la piel de la chica con su cálido aliento.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Charlie de pies a cabeza ante tal acción. Sus mejillas se calentaron por la sensación de proximidad de tan íntimo e inocente gesto; la actitud del hombre se asemejaba al de un caballero sacado de algún libro.

—Gracias. —Retiró la mano de la de Alastor y ocultó su gesto de nerviosismo tomando un mechón de cabello dorado para ocultarlo detrás de la oreja. Sonrió por alguna razón que ella no terminó de entender.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Alastor le ofreció el brazo instándola a tomarlo y caminar con él el resto del camino hacia la intersección iluminada; dudando al principio y alegando que no era necesaria dicha acción de su parte, Charlie terminó por aceptar la oferta del gentil extraño.

El camino fue corto en realidad no menos de un par de minutos en la tenue oscuridad y acercándose hacia el faro de luz en perfectas condiciones fue entonces que él lo notó; estatura pequeña, cabello largo y rubio con ligeros destellos melocotón, nariz pequeña y finos labios delineados en negro, piel blanca suave al tacto casi como si estuviese hecha de la más fina porcelana… y sus mejillas, oh, el ligero rubor teñía de un encantador carmín dicha zona.

Algo se removió en el interior, era todo lo opuesto a lo que él esperaba.

Aun así no le desagradó.

Se separó de ella después de compartir un par de palabras más y desearle una buena noche, sin embargo Alastor fijó la mirada en ella incluso cuando su pequeña y delicada figura se perdió entre la espesa niebla de la lejanía. Una mirada filosa y conocedora.

Alastor se acomodó los lentes y desempolvó su saco con calma, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse mientras comenzaba a tararear en voz baja y suave una lenta melodía.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: 
> 
> Terminé el capítulo dos mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado y decidí subirlo de una vez ya que quizá no pueda en lo que resta de esta semana… 
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y espero sea de su agrado ;) 
> 
> No tengo mucho que agregar salvo que como ya había mencionado, la historia irá en retrospectiva hasta llegar a lo que fue el prólogo. Estoy tratando de tomar cosas del canon y ponerlas en la historia para que no se sienta demasiado fuera de lugar… 
> 
> Oh, si… también Lucifer aparecerá de vez en cuando en el fic XD 
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y les deseo unas felices fiestas ;) 


	3. El Cazador de las sombras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie se pregunta por el extraño desconocido que conoció hace un par de noches, esperando volver a encontrarse con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazbin Hotel no me pertenece es propiedad de Vivienne Medrano (Vivzie Pop), yo sólo tomo a los personajes para fines de esta historia. 

**Capítulo 3. El cazador de las sombras.**

.-.

.-.

Un grito pulsó con salvaje agonía desgarrando el aire nocturno.

El corazón de Travis golpeó con precipitada adrenalina mientras se arrastraba en busca de seguridad, sin embargo el sucio y abandonado callejón por el que gateaba no le dio ninguna oportunidad de alcanzarla.

 _La muerte estaba frente a él._ Se dijo a sí mismo incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese destino inmerecido. Dos horas atrás se encontraba perdido en los contratiempos de la vida pasando el tiempo con su amante en turno de esa noche y ahora estaba siendo cazado como un vil animal al extremo de ser acorralado en un punto vacío de esa ciudad.

¿Cazado? No exactamente, su error fue salir por esa calle y terciar hacia ese callejón desolado.

Totalmente indiferente al peligro que pudiese acechar en la oscuridad, aquel sujeto simplemente abordó a Travis y éste reconoció inmediatamente cuando lo vio, que poseía algo atemporal y amenazante en él, casi omnipotente… atemorizador.

—Llamaré a la policía, maldito hijo de puta. —gruñó Travis sin poder ocultar el dolor que laceraba su pierna izquierda por el desgarre de uno de sus tendones.

La mirada del perpetrador se alzó por debajo del cabello castaño rojizo empapado en sangre y una sardónica sonrisa tiró de sus labios, una sonrisa por demás aterradora como aparentemente cruel se dibujó en el semblante del hombre. La inmaculada camisa blanca almidonada y el chaleco color vino parecían fuera de lugar en ese deplorable y frío callejón donde las paredes estaban manchadas con las salpicaduras de la sangre de Travis.

La jocosidad iluminó los ojos del desconocido, una clara señal de que no creía ni una sola de las palabras de su víctima y que además de eso estaba disfrutando en demasía el patético intento de la presa por alargar su tiempo de vida.

Como si pudiera. 

El sujeto se acercó a Travis sin borrar esa espeluznante sonrisa en su rostro, incapaz de correr o defenderse por las heridas que atravesaban su cuerpo y de las que era el causante inmediato, enterró una de las manos en el cabello oscuro y tiró de la cabeza de Travis hacia atrás en un ángulo inhumanamente posible. Esta acción hizo que la víctima soltara otro quejido agonizante de dolor y sus ojos lagrimaran en protesta.

El frío familiar de una hoja afilada tocó su piel y se deslizó en un camino descendente desde su garganta hacia su pecho, rasgando con descaro la maltrecha y sucia camisa que entonces llevaba consigo de la salida anterior. El puño se apretó aún más en el cabello de Travis ocasionando que le ardiera el cuero cabelludo.

La carne lentamente se abrió cuando la afilada hoja se hundió y bajó una vez más trazando su camino, la sangre fresca brotó manchando los trozos deshechos de su ropa. La respiración de Travis se hizo irregular cuando su cuerpo se estremeció en incesante agonía, sus ojos se cerraron y la inconsciencia comenzó a engullirlo con dolorosa lentitud.

Exhalando su último aliento, el cuerpo de la víctima cayó al suelo sobre su propio charco de sangre.

El extraño sujeto contempló la escena con una vasta sonrisa pero no sintió nada, sólo una fría y horrenda lógica que no soportaba emociones de ningún tipo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

_**"Encuentran cadáver mutilado a las afueras de la ciudad, su identidad aún es un misterio para la policía local."** _

El rostro de Charlie palideció con las grotescas fotos de la escena del crimen que aparecían en la primera plana del periódico local, al parecer la prensa no escatimaba en modestia al develar las impactantes imágenes que la policía les proporcionó. Eran sangrientas y detalladas ¿por qué las pondrían en la primera hoja? A su parecer, fue una falta de respeto hacia la desdichada alma que encontró un fin tan atroz a manos de tan inhumano ser.

— ¿Otro? —preguntó Vaggie uniéndose a Charlie en la mesa.

Temblando en simpatía por la manera en la que el hombre murió, Charlie dejó a un lado el periódico, doblándolo de tal forma que la primera plana quedara totalmente cubierta por las otras páginas y bloqueara las perturbadoras imágenes. Cómo odiaba ese lado de la humanidad, donde las personas eran capaces de hacer cosas horribles a los demás.

—Fue un hombre en esta ocasión Vagg.

—Leíste la nota —No fue una cuestión. Vaggie tomó el periódico y comenzó a leer sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la criptica noticia, aunque eso no evitó que una ligera mueca deformara su rostro por el desagrado del salvajismo en el acto—. Es la tercera víctima en lo que va del mes, un cadáver por semana con un patrón indistinto.

La mujer rubia asintió dándole la razón a sus palabras, durante esas tres semanas el periódico había informado sobre extraños asesinatos sin aparente conexión, dos de las víctimas identificadas y una aún sin confirmar por ser la más reciente.

Fue ingenuo pensar que los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas no se repetirían de nuevo. Dos noches atrás Charlie ignoró por completo aquel detalle al regresar a casa en soledad a altas horas de la noche por ese oscuro sendero, afortunadamente su temerario actuar no le ocasionó consecuencias. Pero claro, también fue una suerte toparse con aquel encantador extraño que la acompañó parte del camino a casa.

Ella se encontró preguntándose por él en más de una ocasión y en la posibilidad de volver a encontrarlo por las calles de la ciudad uno de esos días. La chica tomó un sorbo de su humeante café y suspiró sin razón aparente.

Tal acto hizo a Vaggie alzar la vista hacia su mejor amiga para detallar mejor su imagen, se veía igual que siempre: soñadora y perdida en su propio mundo. Bueno, era mejor verla en semejante estado que en su anterior capullo de miseria autocompasiva.

—Por cierto —llamó Vaggie tratando de distraer a su amiga de la desagradable noticia—. Angel me ayudará con el papeleo de esta semana.

Charlie arqueó una ceja incrédula por su repentina aseveración.

Angel, mejor conocido y autoproclamado como "Angel Dust", era uno de los pacientes en rehabilitación del centro. Su historial con drogas era considerable así como la promiscuidad que lo caracterizaba; Charlie y Vaggie lo acogieron en el centro después de encontrarlo al borde de la muerte en una calle por una sobre dosis de drogas.

Sin otro familiar al que recurrir, Angel fue uno de los primeros casos que las chicas aceptaron. Ahora, después de duros meses de tratamiento, el chico apenas mostraba ligeros indicios de su mejoría.

—Es un correctivo —aclaró Vaggie—. ¿Sabías que se escapó hace dos noches? Fui a dar mi última revisión cuando me di cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación. ¡Realmente quiero matarlo! —Una pequeña vena se acentuó en la frente de la chica a causa del enojo que le causaba el sujeto.

A saber, Vaggie y Angel difícilmente congeniaban en varios aspectos y el chico era demasiado arrogante y malcriado en su actitud para con cualquiera. No era ni por asomo la primera vez que él se fugaba de su habitación en medio de la noche para ir a la ciudad, algo que por lo general siempre traía recaídas que alargaban aún más el proceso de rehabilitación.

Charlie asintió desanimadamente.

—No tenía idea Vagg, supongo que los problemas con papá y la prensa me distrajeron de los deberes. —De nuevo el sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió. Estuvo tan ocupada lidiando con los reproches de su padre y con los del escándalo del programa de televisión que se desvió por completo de los deberes del centro.

Dejarle todo a Vaggie fue un error y no es que no confiara en la capacidad de su amiga, sino que era un trabajo pesado para ser manejado por una sola persona. Además, Angel era responsabilidad suya, era su paciente y se prometió ayudarlo a salir de ese hoyo oscuro en el que se encontraba ¿cómo podía darle la cara cuando prácticamente lo estaba abandonando?

—Hey hey cariño, no es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? Además esto le servirá como escarmiento —Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a su amiga y tomó su mano entre la suya para tratar de reconfortarla—. No pienses en eso, mejor sigamos con las ideas para el nuevo proyecto.

Definitivamente Vaggie lograba calentar el corazón de Charlie con su apoyo incondicional.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad? —El chico cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y desvió la mirada en un gesto lleno de indignación—. Por supuesto que no me pasaré el resto de la noche ordenando un montón de papeles viejos… no soy tu empleado.

Vaggie le lanzó una mirada de aprensión mal disimulada mientras trataba de calmar el instinto que gritaba que le diera un buen golpe. De hecho, su puño actuó por voluntad propia cuando se alzó en el aire; Charlie tuvo que intervenir entonces antes de que Angel terminara con un moretón en el ojo.

—No fue correcto salir sin permiso la noche anterior Angel. —declaró Charlie con un tono que no alcanzó a convertirse en una verdadera reprimenda.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y resopló ante su comentario.

— ¿No se suponía que eso formaba parte del tratamiento? Salir y tomar aire de vez en cuando —replicó tratando de justificar sus acciones—. ¡Me asfixio en este lugar! No pueden negarme la libertad de salir y divertirme. —Él levantó sus manos con dramatismo para hacer énfasis en su punto.

— ¡No cuando eso perjudica tu progreso, idiota! Tiraste a la basura los meses que llevas aquí ¿acaso no lo entiendes? —Vaggie explotó de la nada, cansada ya de la actitud infantil y malagradecida del chico.

—Como si eso me importara una mierda. Yo no pedí ser "rescatado" por ustedes dos, perras.

Con la poca disposición de Angel se estaba volviendo irrescatable ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría para que recayera por completo? ¿Para que escapara y no volviera al centro? ¿Para que pusiera en riesgo de nuevo su vida? Era tan imbécil y sin un sentido común.

—Repite eso en mi cara maldito cabrón.

¿Por qué empeñarse en tratar de salvar a alguien cuando era él mismo quien se condenaba para empezar? Su paciencia para con él se había acabado hacía mucho tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que ya no le importara lo que le sucediese.

Charlie tuvo que intervenir de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que todo se estaba dirigiendo hacia una crisis. Esta vez no hubo error en el dolor que expresó Vaggie por las palabras de Angel, las huellas del pasado de la chica de cabellera platinada todavía seguían frescas en su memoria a pesar de los años; quizá en algún momento Vagg sintió algo de empatía por el chico al saber que ella al igual que él, atravesó por algo similar en su adolescencia.

— ¡Chicos ya basta! —exigió Charlie interponiéndose entre ambos y separándolos con los brazos extendidos—. Quiero que los dos se calmen.

Reticentes, ambos retrocedieron a duras penas.

El largo flequillo platinado de Angel cayó sobre sus ceñudas facciones. Sus rasgos delicados estaban ensombrecidos y esa sonrisa picara de antaño ya no ocupaba más su rostro, una mueca tomó su lugar.

—Angel por favor entiende, nosotras sólo queremos tu bienestar —Charlie le dedicó una paciente pero estricta mirada—. Claro que puedes salir y divertirte, pero existen otras formas de diversión que no involucren el sexo y las drogas.

Contrariado por su reciente declaración, el chico le dedicó una mirada llena de incredulidad. Sí, eso rallaba lo imposible. Sin embargo, ver la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de la mujer removió algo en el interior de Angel; hubo algo innatamente convincente, imposible de ignorar e irremediablemente dulce acerca de ella que fue difícil de ignorar. Uhg.

—Y Vaggie, por favor tranquila —Continuó la chica—, estoy segura que Angel no quiso decir todo eso ¿verdad? —Siempre optimista, casi suplicó con la mirada al joven.

Charlie los quería a ambos y moriría por protegerlos así fuese de ellos mismos. Lo primordial era mantener la unidad.

La respuesta de Angel fue apenas un bufido—. Sí, claro. —Un puchero se formó casi de inmediato regresándole esa apariencia infantil.

Con dos pulgares arriba, Charlotte dio por terminada la disputa entre ambos.

Por el resto de la tarde se dedicaron al papeleo de la oficina, ordenando o desechando los viejos expedientes así como facturando los gastos del mes.

Angel se desperezó junto a una de las ventanas cuando terminó de apilar unas cajas y fue entonces cuando algo del exterior llamó su atención. Miró fijamente al otro lado tratando de detallar mejor la silueta parada frente al centro, la noche apenas comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad por lo que las sombras dificultaban su percepción.

—Hey… hay un hombre de pie al otro lado de la reja —dijo muy alto pero sin despegar la mirada de la ventana y estrechando sus ojos aún más—. ¿Quién vendría aquí por voluntad propia de todos modos? —Esto último murmurado para sí mismo con la intención de sonar irónicamente ofensivo.

Charlie y Vaggie se miraron sin decir una sola palabra pero con una expresión de intriga y confusión en sus rostros, se acercaron a la ventana donde Angel parecía a punto de romper el cristal y salir para averiguar de quién se trataba.

Justo cuando Charlie se acercó, la figura dio un paso al frente hacia la luz de la farola recién encendida.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

Desde las sombras, vio a un ángel de dorados cabellos aparecer.

¿Qué lo llevó a ese deplorable establecimiento? Bueno, el aburrimiento parecía una buena excusa para empezar. Alastor podía darse ciertos lujos de entretenimiento de vez en cuando para darle algo de emoción a la fría y aburrida existencia.

Paseando por las calles de la ciudad tratando de parecer como si perteneciera ahí, su mente viajó a la peculiar joven que casi abordó dos noches atrás. Ella era la antítesis de su propia personalidad, Un espécimen raro en la horrible sociedad en la que vivían.

Ella era intrigante en más de un sentido. Algo acerca de ella atrapó su interés, quizá fue la inocencia que todavía parecía estar en su interior; Charlie parecía haber evitado el cinismo e hipocresía que se cernía sobre la vida. Y aun así no había nada frágil en ella.

¿A quién mentiría? La reconoció de inmediato después de ver su fiasco en la televisión esa semana, pero por el bien de sus intenciones fingió demencia durante el encuentro. Fuera de toda expectativa, hubo algo en ella que lo cautivó y que lo motivó a buscarla de nuevo.

Lástima. 

Eso no era parte del plan, pero podría improvisar con ella por un tiempo.

El chirrido de las bisagras de una de las enormes rejas que cercaban el establecimiento le hizo saber que ella estaba frente a él, la sonrisa en el rostro de Alastor no flaqueó ni siquiera por el aire frío que azotó su cuerpo con inclemencia.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? Mejor dicho ¿cómo supo dónde encontrarme? —demandó la mujer en un tono alto y urgente.

Sin embargo a él le pareció casi melódico.

—Oh querida, ciertamente es difícil olvidar un rostro como el tuyo enmarcado bellamente en las primeras planas del periódico. —La voz de Alastor contenía un tinte de diversión y sinceridad.

Con un elegante movimiento se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y plantar un ligero beso en el dorso tal como lo hizo en su anterior encuentro, y ella sintió, más que oírle dar una explicación y morir de vergüenza por el comentario.

De nuevo una sensación a la que no supo darle nombre se instaló en ella pero en esta ocasión no hizo nada por apartar la mano de su toque.

— ¿Así fue? —cuestionó Charlie con vergüenza.

—Por supuesto dulzura. —mintió él con tal convicción. Algo que formaba parte de su encantadora y enigmática personalidad.

De hecho, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue regresar al lugar de su encuentro y retroceder un par de calles hasta encontrar ese controversial centro. La noticia de la pelea de la dueña del centro comunitario y la presentadora del noticiero estelar de la ciudad fue muy sonado durante los primeros días.

Los rasgos de Alastor se suavizaron en una ilegible expresión pero internamente estaba escogiendo cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

—Escucha, sólo quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche —Los ojos oscuros la miraron fijamente buscando algún signo de alarma o vacilación en ella—. Me honraría que accedieras tomar el café conmigo mañana.

Charlie se estremeció y tragó saliva sin poder creer que el extraño hombre que conoció a mitad de la noche en un oscuro callejón hacía apenas dos noches, ahora se encontrara frente a ella invitándola a tomar un café. Por un insensato momento consideró rechazar la oferta pero desechó la idea en cuanto elevó la mirada para encontrar la de Alastor.

Era sólo un café después de todo y según él era una forma de pedirle disculpas por el susto que le provocó. ¿Por qué no? Además parecía un buen hombre.

— ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería del centro? —Charlie trató de sonar despreocupada a pesar de que la idea le entusiasmó.

—Me parece magnífico cariño, nos vemos ahí a las seis de la tarde si te parece —La sonrisa fría de Alastor probaba la autosatisfacción por su logro—. Hasta entonces Charlotte. —Dejó ir la mano de la chica no sin antes plantarle otro beso.

Alastor se alejó de ella con una sonrisa encantadora y perturbadora.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.** _

La impuntualidad era un asunto discutible según los estándares de Alastor y él odiaba cualquier forma de descortesía, sin embargo compensó el insulto poniendo en aprietos a la chica.

— ¿No crees que sea posible? —cuestionó ella con expectación ante la respuesta del hombre. Un ligero destello apareció en los ojos de Charlie.

Alastor dejó descansar la barbilla sobre una de sus manos en cuanto fingía sopesar su repuesta, por supuesto él ya sabía cómo responder a dicha cuestión.

—Por supuesto que no —Agitó la otra mano para restar importancia al asunto—. Querida no puedes erradicar la maldad en el mundo, es algo innato en los hombres. Rehabilitar criminales ¡cuánta fe tienes en la humanidad! —Una silenciosa carcajada brotó de él.

Alastor reafirmó su interés en Charlie, muy pocos lograban divertirlo como ella lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Era demasiado buena para su propio bien. Un alma altruista en ese podrido mundo era algo raro e invaluable, pero siendo honesto independientemente de lo que ella quisiera creer, durante todos esos años Alastor no encontró más que almas malévolas que no darían un solo gramo de su voluntad por cambiar.

Él echó la cabeza hacia un lado para observar mejor la expresión de la chica, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa aflicción enmarcando su bello rostro.

—Pero admiro tu determinación y esa ilusión que ilumina tu rostro cuando hablas de tu sueño. —Sorbió su café sin emitir ninguna mueca por lo amargo que era. Él odiaba las cosas dulces.

—Yo sé que es posible, sólo tienes que mirar el interior de las personas —respondió Charlie sin vacilar—. Todos tienen algo bueno en el interior.

Él la miró mientras dejaba la taza a un lado y ella habría jurado que había una risa en esos ojos oscuros. A él le sorprendió que tuviera tal determinación en un idealismo sin sentido.

— ¿Incluso yo Charlie? ¿Puedes ver lo que hay en mi interior, la bondad de mi ser? —Alastor sonrió al ser vagamente consciente de los pensamientos de la chica y contuvo cualquier comentario o acción esperando a ver lo que le diría.

Cuando ella no respondió, él se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa para alcanzar la barbilla de Charlie sin perder el contacto con su mirada. Tomándola por sorpresa hizo que se sobresaltara por la repentina cercanía, Alastor recalcó su cuestión anterior.

La boca de Charlie se abrió para hablar, pero la respuesta nunca llegó cuando alguien detrás de ella emitió un ruidoso carraspeo.

—El estúpido centro nunca fue el motivo ¿verdad Magne?

A Charlie le vibró todo el cuerpo en cuanto reconoció el timbre de voz, se alejó de Alastor cuando alzó la cabeza sobresaltada para encontrar el rostro de la molesta mujer.

—Helsa. —El ceño de la chica se arrugó al mencionar el nombre.

Helsa Von Eldrich no sólo fue amiga suya en el pasado sino que en la actualidad parecía alimentar un odio sin sentido hacia Charlie, bueno, el sentimiento era recíproco.

— ¿Cambiar a Harold por esto? —Helsa apuntó despectivamente hacia Alastor—. Casi siento pena por tu familia teniendo que cargar con un fracaso que siempre encuentra la forma de avergonzarlos.

Charlie apretó los dientes para reprimir el impulso de arrojar el café caliente sobre la altanera y grosera mujer, sus puños se cerraron y sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente. Helsa era la última persona de la que quería recibir ese tipo de comentario y menos involucrando a su familia en todo eso.

Hubo un silencio tenso antes de que alguien más respondiera por ella.

—Me temo señorita, que usted no está en disposición de juzgar a esta dama —La voz profunda de Alastor se hizo notar—. No cuando la reputación de su familia es realmente cuestionable y su fortuna se ha forjado a base de pérdidas humanas, lavado de dinero, corrupción y la codicia de su padre. —Él miró el fondo de su taza ahora vacía para después mirar a la mujer con suspicacia y una sonrisa desagradable.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi familia? —Se apresuró a decir ella con las mejillas teñidas en rojo por la ira.

—Bien, entonces le aconsejo que se retire para evitar otro mal momento. —Alastor replicó sin dignificar una mirada hacia ella.

Helsa soltó un gruñido y se alejó de la mesa empujando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino. Charlie la miró atentamente hasta que salió de la cafetería en la que se encontraban, se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

—Eso fue… —Hizo una pausa breve—. De verdad no tenías que hacer eso.

—Te aseguro que no fue nada —Más bien a Alastor le resultó entretenido—. Pero deberías elegir mejor a tus enemigos, querida. —La miró a los ojos y de pronto encontró en el rostro de la chica la sonrisa más dulce que jamás hubiese visto.

Otra excepción discutible sobre ella.

Ella no dijo nada en absoluto ante su comentario pero la sonrisa fue un indicio que le aseguró a él que todo iba a estar bien, Charlie era como una muñeca que había cobrado vida; hermosa y delicada. De repente aquel pensamiento le hizo perder el apetito por su segunda ronda de café y la adoración que de repente se instaló en el rostro de la chica mientras le devolvía la mirada no hizo más que perturbar sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: 
> 
> Bien, otro capítulo listo 7u7 
> 
> Por ahora aún no hay mucho Charlastor, éstos primeros capítulos son más como una introducción a los personajes… ténganme paciencia XD 
> 
> Aun me estoy debatiendo sobre algunas partes a incluir ya que no quiero que esto caiga en la categoría de "relación Tóxica" 
> 
> En fin, no tengo más que agregar y agradecer sus comentarios… 
> 
> Hasta la próxima… 


	4. El hombre del pecado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazbin Hotel no me pertenece es propiedad de Vivzie Pop (Vivienne Medrano), yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.

**Capítulo 4. El hombre del pecado.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

— ¿Saldrás de nuevo?

Oscar observa con especial detenimiento cómo su jefe se escabulle a quien sabe dónde justamente una hora antes de la apertura del club esa noche, de la misma manera en la que hace todos los días en el último mes. La actitud reservada del hombre no impide despertar en él un genuino sentimiento de curiosidad que va ligada al extraño comportamiento del que hace un par de años se ha convertido en su empleador.

El cordial y siniestro Alastor sólo le devuelve una sonrisa patentada que denota una descarada confirmación. Basta tal gesto de su parte para dejar en claro sus intenciones así como la advertencia tácita al ceñudo bartender de encargarse del lugar en su ausencia, pues para suerte o desgracia, Oscar parece lo bastante responsable para alistar los preparativos restantes antes del próximo show.

—Deberías darme un aumento por cumplir con tus obligaciones —A pesar del reproche, Oscar mantiene la mirada de aburrimiento en la mezcladora que limpia insistentemente con el afán de eliminar una mancha inexistente—. No me pagas lo suficiente para cubrir tu trasero.

—Husker querido amigo, estoy seguro que las botellas de Whisky equivalen a una compensación por bonificación.

Oscar gruñe en un tono apenas perceptible, disgustado por el apelativo que Alastor ha usado y no por la certera acusación en sí. El hombre de la eterna sonrisa se cree con el derecho de llamarle así por el simple hecho de compartir una pasada complicidad y deberle un par de favores.

—No me llames así, no soy tu payaso o tu mascota.

—Los hábitos se arraigan y los viejos tiempos nunca se olvidan. —Alastor desestima con simpleza agitando al aire una de sus manos, sabe a la perfección cómo fastidiar al malhumorado hombre y es siempre un entretenimiento personal adicionar un par de arrugas al permanente ceño fruncido del sujeto.

Oscar lo mira con disgusto antes de llevarse a la boca una pequeña botella de cristal que yace escondida en uno de los profundos rincones de la barra, bebe un sorbo desesperado para tranquilizar la ansiedad que ese extraño hombre le provoca. Alastor no se equivoca, los hábitos de una u otra manera terminan por arraigarse.

De alguna manera el tema principal de la discusión se ha zanjado y con ello, la oportunidad de saber hacia dónde se dirige su jefe.

—Espero que al menos estés resolviendo el asunto de vestuario de tus invitados, Rosie llamó para acordar el día de su visita —El hombre se pregunta ociosamente si Alastor tiene idea de lo que está hablando—. Necesita con urgencia las medidas de quienes estarán en las próximas presentaciones, además de las mías y las de Niffty para los uniformes.

Y de hecho lo hace, Alastor se limita a suspirar para sus adentros cuando se da cuenta que la protesta de Oscar es parte del proceso de negociación que tienen cada tarde antes de marcharse y dejarlo al frente por un par de horas. Él levanta las manos antes de echarse hacia adelante y acomodar plácidamente ambos codos sobre la barra para sostener la cabeza entre ambas palmas.

—Despreocúpate por eso Husk, me encargaré de Rosie personalmente —El tinte de Alastor es jactancioso, con la única intención de tomarle el pelo a su bartender.

Oscar gira su rostro a la pared encontrándose de lleno con el retrato de su antigua jefa, una pequeña y regordeta mujer rubia de curvas exuberantes, delicado y bello rostro enmarcado por sonrosadas mejillas que contrastan a la perfección con su blanca tez. Mimzy, propietaria original del "Original Sin" y esposa de Alastor.

Sinceramente nunca fue capaz de comprender lo que ella vio en el extraño sujeto ni tampoco por qué tal amabilidad y confianza con un hombre del que no sabían absolutamente nada de su pasado. Pero algo fue certero en esa premeditada relación, que de ambos, fue Alastor quien obtuvo el mayor beneficio de ese matrimonio y prueba de ello es que él administrara sin problema alguno el negocio así como todos los bienes de la mujer.

El chasquido de la cerradura corta los pensamientos de Oscar y su mirada vaga de inmediato hacia el umbral de la puerta donde Alastor se encuentra de pie a punto de salir.

— ¿Qué demonios haces todas las noches Alastor? —reitera Husk con cansancio y sin expectativa alguna de obtener una respuesta sincera.

El extraño hombre se encoge de hombros en un gesto peculiarmente desinteresado, más su sonrisa atisba un mensaje totalmente diferente.

—Entretenimiento personal Husker.

Sin ahondar en detalles que no le conciernen al empleado, Alastor le da la espalda y se marcha del local de la misma manera en la que lo ha hecho los días anteriores.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— ¿Sabes lo que esto puede ocasionarle a tu carrera política Lucifer?

Frederick Von Eldrich, arrastra sobre la fría pieza de madera del escritorio una solitaria página del periódico, salta inmediatamente a la vista una fotografía en primer plano que ha dado de qué hablar en las últimas tres semanas.

Magne desde su posición, echa un ligero vistazo a la fotografía en reconocimiento y desvía la mirada con la mayor naturalidad posible. Aunque su semblante permanece indiscernible, el creciente malestar en su estómago advierte todo lo contrario.

La imagen de Charlie y Killjoy junto a un escandaloso título amarillista figuran y roban la atención de cualquiera que mire el trozo de papel impreso. Una fotografía que se ha convertido en el estigma de Lucifer.

—La prensa es persistente con el asunto pero me estoy encargando de limpiar mi nombre y el de Charlie para que no afecte nuestra imagen ni la de la campaña. —replica Lucifer más con una nota de irritación que de certeza.

De hecho lo que Lucifer Magne previamente ha descartado como notas amarillistas de una muchedumbre de críticos que sólo buscan demeritar su campaña, se ha tornado en una vergonzosa realidad gracias a los escándalos en los que su única hija es partícipe.

—Será mejor que así sea —Fredrick reclina la espalda en el cómodo asiento de la oficina de su amigo de muchos años y reciente asociado, peina los mechones de su cabello platinado y envía una astuta y filosa mirada al otro hombre—. Cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de mi familia, así como el de otros socios en nuestro círculo de amistades, pero…

Lucifer y Fredrick no son tan diferentes después de todo en cuanto a apariencia física, la genética ha sido generosa con ambos hombres; sin embargo la apariencia se bifurca en dos extremos opuestos que no sólo expone la belleza exterior sino que denota rasgos significantes en la personalidad de ambos. A diferencia de la apariencia angelical de Magne, Von Eldrich podría llegar a considerarse un atractivo demonio.

— ¿Pero?... —La objeción roza sin duda algo más que Von Eldrich estaba guardándose hasta el final de su visita.

 _Algo que seguramente no sería nada bueno_. Piensa Lucifer contemplando las posibilidades de la próxima revelación.

Fredrick cruza una pierna sobre otra con gracia y elegancia tan propia en él, aún sin decir nada para prolongar el tortuoso silencio y expectativa.

—Sabes que fue una lástima que el matrimonio de Seviathan y Charlie no se llevara a cabo, era la mejor forma de unir a nuestras familias.

Lucifer se mueve incómodo en su asiento al tocar el tema, es algo de lo que no se habla en su familia.

—Fue lamentable la separación de Harold y Charlie, pero a final de cuentas fue su decisión y no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de un matrimonio arreglado para mi hija. —declara con convicción para dejar el punto en claro a su amigo.

Lucifer es consciente de lo desfavorable que resultó para ambas familias dicha separación, sin embargo sabe que es una decisión inamovible por parte de Charlie y lo infructuoso que sería cualquier apelación o insistencia del tema para ella, además de una pérdida de tiempo pues la única cosa que ocupa la mente y el corazón de Charlie es el absurdo sueño de beneficencia.

Al menos es lo que piensa.

—Por supuesto que es impensable, después de todo parece que tu querida hija ha encontrado un nuevo pretendiente y uno muy cuestionable si me permites añadir. —Fredrick siente una fugaz admiración por el empeño en la sutileza de sus palabras, añadiendo al repertorio un genuino desapego cercano al aburrimiento en la revelación.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Charlie no sale con nadie —resopla Magne dejando que ese pensamiento aflore en la conversación como una verdad absoluta y certera—. El capricho de ese centro es lo único que ocupa su mente.

Von Eldrich niega un par de veces concediendo a Lucifer una mirada pretenciosa.

—Helsa la vio con un sujeto en una cafetería hace un par de semanas. Mi hija describió al sujeto como un pobre diablo y charlatán.

—Quizá se trata sólo de un potencial paciente. —La voz interior en la mente de Lucifer insiste en restarle importancia a la noticia y considerarlo como una errónea especulación sin ninguna base real.

—Al parecer tu hija no lo trataba como uno más de sus pacientes, Helsa dijo que mostraba interés en él. Creo que sería mejor ponerle más atención a Charlie y saber quién es ese sujeto. —Fredrick se asegura de enviarle una tácita mirada a Lucifer.

Pero éste parece no prestar atención a su gesto. Se reclina en la silla como si la noticia le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en la cara; la premisa no le agrada en lo más mínimo, aún sin conocer los parámetros verdaderos en esa interacción.

La existencia del hombre que Von Eldrich revela le provoca un profundo desasosiego.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Charlie suelta un suspiro, y provista por lo menos con algo de esperanza marca el número seleccionado en su lista de contactos, espera mientras el timbre suena media docena de veces una y otra vez en cada intento. Por desgracia la única voz que responde al llamado le sugiere que deje un mensaje después del tono.

Se produce un silencio frío y sepulcral que dura casi tres latidos del corazón.

—Hola Mamá soy yo de nuevo… Charlie —Trata de controlar su tono e inspira hondo, pero en lugar de tranquilizarse lo único que consigue es liberar un arrebato de tristeza contenida que hace que su voz se quiebre ligeramente—. Sólo te llamaba para preguntar cómo estás, ¿cómo te va en la gira? — **"¿** _ **Me has extrañado?" "¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas y mensajes?**_ ", las cuestiones resuenan tortuosas en la mente de Charlie sin atreverse a pronunciarlas en voz alta.

Piensa en su madre, la imagen difusa de su sonrisa y el sonido melódico de su dulce voz llamándola con cariño. Sólo un distante espejismo como un oasis en medio de la soledad.

Lilith y Charlie, madre e hija situadas en órbitas distintas.

Su madre, una mujer dotada con un talento innato y entregada a su carrera como cantante, exitosa y el epítome de la belleza. Charlie, el fruto del tierno amor que Lucifer le profesa, destinada a ser siempre la pequeña oveja negra de la familia. Una soñadora persiguiendo el sueño imposible de un mundo mejor.

—Hablé con papá hace un par de semanas… yo… lamento mucho el incidente con Katie, él se enojó por ello —Para Charlie resulta obvio que su madre sepa sobre el escándalo—. Las cosas en el Centro no marchan bien. Lo estoy intentando muy duro mamá… —Su voz se rompe y suelta un resoplido que refleja su impotencia y frustración—. Te extraño…

Da por terminado el mensaje y se pregunta si su madre percibiría la tristeza en su voz. La pregunta resuena en su interior, lo duda. Está demasiado ocupada y es poco probable que incluso escuche cada mensaje que ha enviado en los últimos meses.

Su espalda choca contra la fría y desgastada pared de la habitación, el espacio estéril en un ala alejada de su oficina y la recepción del centro. Una habitación destinada a albergar a un paciente que parece que jamás llegará, un lugar que ha sido testigo de las lágrimas derramadas después de cada llamada.

Charlie recurre a esa habitación cada vez que pretende llamar a su madre o cuando es su padre quien la busca a ella, a sabiendas de la privacidad que le proporciona el vacío y silencio del lugar.

Cae sin fuerzas al suelo y permanece ahí con las rodillas flexionadas cerca del pecho, los brazos resguardando la calidez de sus lágrimas y acallando su casi imperceptible sollozo. Es su momento, el momento de una catarsis emocional que necesita con urgencia para liberar todo el peso de su alma y corazón.

Su teléfono vibra sobresaltándola en el acto e interrumpiendo su miseria, mira la pantalla y una pequeña chispa se enciende en su interior.

" _ **Estoy aquí dulzura, tu amargada socia me mira como si quisiera echarme a patadas y nuestro afeminado amigo quiere tocarme… será mejor que salgas de tu escondite"**_. Reza el mensaje.

Charlie siente una incontrolable felicidad acompañada de alivio, el mensaje llega en un momento de vulnerabilidad casi infantil y se convierte en un aliciente que detiene momentáneamente la miseria en su interior.

La chica se lleva la mano a los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas y se sorprende al no encontrar ninguna en ellos, en su lugar, una tenue sonrisa tira de la esquina de sus labios.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Charlie mira alrededor buscando en la recepción algún indicio de Alastor. El centro y su departamento son dos lugares que en su opinión la definen y donde ha encontrado la felicidad y comodidad en el último año.

No hay rastros de él, Vaggie o incluso de Angel.

Adivina entonces el lugar donde deberían estar y se abre paso con rumbo a su pequeña oficina justo al final de un estrecho pasillo, cuánto más cerca se encuentra, el barullo por las quejas de Angel ante la negativa de Alastor de ser tocado se intensifican. Su mano se detiene un centímetro antes de tocar la perilla y permanece inamovible disfrutando del ruido que llena de vida la apagada atmósfera del cubículo; el sonido de quejas, risas y gruñidos al otro lado llenan el vacío en el pecho de Charlie dándole una sensación de familiaridad y calidez.

Gira la perilla e ingresa a la habitación donde observa a su impredecible invitado ser acosado por Angel, quien haciendo gala de su extrovertida personalidad, invade el espacio personal de Alastor ocasionando en el susodicho una actitud evasiva.

— ¡Querida! —profiere Alastor en voz alta volviendo la mirada hacia la figura de Charlie, quien está de pie en el umbral de la puerta—. Me alegra que recibieras mi mensaje.

El extravagante hombre de la sonrisa perpetua se aparta de Angel y se acerca a la chica con esa confianza ilimitada en su andar. Su presencia en el centro así como en la vida de Charlie se hizo constante y familiar, perpetuando primero un hábito que lentamente forja el camino hacia algo medianamente considerado por Charlie como una amistad.

—Hola Al, llegas temprano el día de hoy. —Ella deja a un lado los formalismos con los que se dirigía a él en sus primeros encuentros, en cambio, Charlie ha encontrado un apelativo que deja entrever la cercanía de su interacción.

Él ha llegado media hora antes de lo esperado en realidad. Piensa la chica, sin embargo su presencia no es un problema sino todo lo contrario.

Encontrarlo en su oficina es ya una grata sorpresa, a Alastor no le gusta esperar en la recepción por algún motivo que Charlie aún desconoce y que él se ha negado a develar a pesar de la insistencia de ésta por saciar la curiosidad. Al principio, en más de una ocasión Charlie lo observaba a la distancia, aguardando y paseándose en la acera frente al edificio hasta que ella saliera y él se ofreciera acompañarla la mitad del recorrido de camino a esa oscura intersección donde se conocieron.

Más tarde y no sólo para sorpresa de Charlie, Alastor se las ingenió para ingresar a su oficina como una exhalación y echarse en uno de los desgastados asientos dispuestos en la habitación, repitiendo el patrón los días siguientes de su intervención. Abriendo la puerta todos los días a la misma hora y buscando un poco de su atención y compañía para después encaminarse a casa juntos.

Charlie recibe todos los días la misma expresión enigmática y encantadora que enciende una pequeña chispa en su interior.

—Tenemos planes para esta noche dulzura. —La mirada de Alastor relampaguea con suspicacia y su tono aunque amable, también guarda ese tinte de adulación. Obviando el hecho de que se trata más que de una sugerencia o invitación.

Ella no sabe qué decir, hasta ahora sus interacciones se delimitan a conversaciones y bromas, breve tiempo de calidad conociendo sus gustos, disgustos y aficiones. La propuesta de Alastor implica elevar de nivel su frágil amistad.

La última vez que salió con él fue en aquel penoso incidente en la cafetería donde Helsa se vio involucrada, y para Charlie, dicha reunión fue apenas el primer acercamiento y el repertorio que sentaría las bases para su interacción.

— ¿Por qué ella si puede salir a divertirse con el señor sonrisas? ¡Yo también quiero algo de diversión! —Angel se queja audiblemente patentando una mirada de fastidio.

Pero su queja se ve opacada por el gruñido de molestia que reverbera en la habitación.

Vaggie levanta la mirada de la pila de papeles acumulada en el viejo escritorio de madera, haciendo notar su presencia por sobre el revoltijo de documentación desordenada. Ha ignorado la presencia de Alastor y el alboroto de Angel por un rato, pero el comentario del hombre es algo que no pasa desapercibido para ella.

Ella logra ver algo en él, un retrato distinto al que ha visto en cualquier otro hombre. Su actitud, su voz, sus acciones y palabras muestran a una persona calculadora, segura de sí misma, arrogante y contra toda lógica, manipuladora.

Considera el interés de Alastor por Charlie una amenaza.

Vaggie contiene el aliento. A pesar de la fiera determinación en Charlie, todavía se preocupa por ella; ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Teniendo en cuenta su dulzura y amabilidad, nuca fue otra cosa menos que exquisitamente amable con ella y con cualquier otro.

Así mismo, una persona ingenua que confía en cualquiera sin mirar más allá de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Charlie y yo todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer, quizá en otra ocasión. —dice Vaggie con firmeza dirigiéndose específicamente a Alastor e ignorando la mirada de asombro en su amiga al rechazar la oferta por ella.

La mirada de Charlie busca el rostro de la otra chica y como si reprochara dicha conjetura realiza un gesto negando con la cabeza. De nuevo, sabe que es otro arrebato de sobreprotección de Vaggie.

La chica Magne sacude la cabeza una vez más, siente como si todos los acontecimientos de ese día fueran borrosos e indescifrables, confusos y escurridizos. No se siente con ánimos de salir por esa noche y no quiere ser grosera con Alastor o Vaggie, a duras penas intenta lograr que sus emociones adquieran alguna definición para poder dar una respuesta adecuada.

—No lo sé Al, tu oferta suena genial pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro día. —Charlie sonríe con fatiga mal disimulada teñida de amabilidad.

Una mirada triunfal se apodera de Vaggie y siente un repentino alivio.

—No suelo hacer servicio de caridad pero hoy me siento generoso. Sal con el señor sonrisas por ahí, yo me quedaré con la tipa amargada a terminar con el papeleo. —Pero contra todo pronóstico es Angel quien interpela por Charlie al deslindarla de su trabajo y tomar su lugar al menos sólo por esa noche, aún así se promete cobrarle el favor a Magne después.

Vaggie contiene una sarta de improperios que le suben por la garganta y en su lugar, la mirada asesina que le envía a Angel habla por ella. Objeta al respecto pero su argumento es rechazado y fácilmente tergiversado.

Poco hace falta después para convencer a Charlie de acceder a la propuesta muy a pesar de las objeciones de su socia.

La salida es un hecho y de nuevo Alastor logra su cometido.

…

— ¿En qué demonios te estás metiendo? —dice óscar levantando la voz una octava e inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿Lo sabes? —señala sin un ápice de consideración a la mujer rubia sentada a un par de mesas de donde él y Alastor se encuentran hablando.

La chica levanta la mirada algo sorprendida y avergonzada, incluso se le nota incomoda.

Alastor no se molesta en volver la cabeza para saber de quién habla su bartender, la mirada de sorpresa y reprobación fue clara desde el momento en el que él y Charlie entraron al bar. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que esta conversación llegara.

—Es mi invitada especial esta noche —responde Alastor afable sin inmutarse por la actitud alarmista del otro hombre—. Así que prepara lo mejor que tengas, quiero dar una buena impresión de nuestro establecimiento.

Oscar se pone tenso al oír la respuesta a sus cuestiones, evasivo como siempre en sus asuntos, Alastor no pretende dar más detalles al respecto y queda a su merced el interpretar el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Las peores ideas vienen a su mente.

—Sólo te advierto que pienses bien en lo que haces, cualquier error podría costarte caro… ella no es cualquier chica —Husk sirve un par de tragos a Alastor, permaneciendo frío y sereno—. Y Lucifer Magne no dudaría en cortarte el cuello si algo malo le pasa a su hija.

Alastor ríe internamente por el comentario de su amigo al considerarlo absurdamente irónico. Finalmente vuelve la mirada hacia Charlie recorriendo con sus vibrantes ojos la silueta de la chica como si procurara memorizar cada parte de ella.

—Aprecio tu preocupación querido amigo y te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta. —repone Alastor con diversión.

Y Husk sabe que tal aseveración no es más que una vil mentira.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ¿ha pasado cuánto? ¿Casi medio año?
> 
> No sé si alguien aún siga esto pero de todas maneras aquí traigo el capítulo 4, lamento la tardanza y disculpen por los horrores que pueda tener la redacción y ortografía… fue algo que hice rápidamente y quizá se me pasó algo por alto en la revisión.
> 
> En este tiempo estuve experimentando con otro tipo de redacción así que quizá noten la diferencia con los primeros capítulos… planeo editar luego los capítulos anteriores también.
> 
> Pd. El ex de Charlie ya tiene nombre al parecer… y es Seviathan, me gusta más Harold pero bueno. Honestamente no sabía y recién me enteré cuando me metí de nuevo para actualizarme en el fandom XD
> 
> En fin… nos leemos en la próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera aportación que hago a este fandom, este fic fue una de las primeras historias que escribí en mis inicios en el mundo del Fanfiction. Decidí tomar esta idea y adaptarla a la shipp.
> 
> La historia se contará en retrospectiva hasta llegar a este momento de la trama, es algo muy corto en realidad.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
